vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klonoa
Summary Klonoa is the main protagonist of the titular series. He is described within the games and manga as a "Dream Traveler", who is fated to travel to various places where the state of dreams is in danger, but he wasn't aware of this until Huepow informed him in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. His traditional voice actor is Kumiko Watanabe, though he is voiced by Eric Stitt in the English version of the remake of the first game. He has Namco's mascot Pac-Man on the side of his blue hat. Wanting to be a hero, he is young, energetic, good-hearted, and is willing to go against all odds to make sure justice is served. He is easily able to befriend characters along the way who support his cause. His attitude is innocent and even a bit naive. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A, possibly 5-B or higher Name: Klonoa of the Wind Origin: Klonoa (Kaze no Klonoa in Japan) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lunatean, Dream Traveler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can hover temporarily with his ears, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Combatant Expert, Weapon Mastery, Weather Manipulation (Can create hurricanes and manipulate / create tornadoes), Exceptional Hoverboarding Skills, Forcefield Creation (With Beam Gnome), Flight (With Hoverboard), Time Manipulation with Time Firefly, Dream Manipulation, Can travel across different dreams/worlds, etc Attack Potency: Continent level (Defeated Nahatomb in Klonoa Heroes, whose dark power consumed a large portion of the moon), possibly Planet level or higher (Defeated the King of Sorrow, whose sorrow is capable of destroying the world. Also defeated Ghadius and is capable of harming Nahatomb during the second phase of his fight in Door To Phantomile) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge lightning attacks), higher with the Hoverboard Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Continent Class, possibly Planet Class or higher Durability: Continent level, possibly Planet level or higher (Tanked hits from the likes of the King of Sorrow, Ghadius, and Nahatomb) Stamina: High Range: A few meters Standard Equipment: Wind Ring (Can transform into a sword, hammer, shield, boomerang and spiked ball and chain), Arm Cannon, Dive Suit, and Hoverboard Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Klonoa can't use his Wind Ring without someone powering it like a priestess or ring spirit. He eventually overcomes this weakness since he has shown to be able to use it without either of their help in some games. Klonoa is aquaphobic and can't swim Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Bullet:' Klonoa fires a bullet made of wind from his Wind Ring that inflates the enemy with air. He can also use this move to carry and throw the enemies he inflated or objects. He can also use it to attack and damage enemies. It requires a ring spirit or a priestess powering the Wind Ring to do this but Klonoa was eventually able to use this move without the requirement. *'Double Wind Bullet Tornado:' Klonoa fires a gigantic tornado from his Wind Ring. Requires both Huepow and Lolo powering the ring. *'Tornado Attack:' Klonoa will summon a huge tornado that attacks and lifts enemies into the air. Another variant of this move will make him summon several tornadoes which orbit around him at high speed. He also has another version, where he summons the wind and make his opponents dizzy. *'Tornado Attack EX:' A stronger version of Tornado Attack. The attack was so powerful, it destroyed a windmill in a single strike. *'Thunder Hurricane:' Klonoa horizontally spins toward his foes at high speed while electrically charged and summoning lightning around him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Klonoa Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Inflation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dream Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Ring Users